2017
This is a list of various things that took place in 2017. Significant events January *3 - Lehigh County, Pennsylvania, Judge Kelly Banach dismisses charges against Jimmy Snuka in connection with the May 10, 1983, death of Nancy Argentino, deeming Snuka not mentally fit to stand trial. Snuka had been charged in September 2015, 32 years after Argentino's death.Gamiz, Manuel Jr., and Schroeder, Laurie Mason, "Judge dismisses homicide charges against Jimmy Snuka," Chicago Tribune, January 3, 2017. Access date 01-04-2017. *16 - Kurt Angle is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February *6 - The Rock 'n' Roll Express is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *13 - Theodore Long is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *20 - Diamond Dallas Page is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *27 - Beth Phoenix is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March *6 - Rick Rude is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *13 - Jack Swagger is released from WWE. April *5 - Simon Gotch is released from WWE. *20 - Karen Jarrett announced that Global Force Wrestling had "merged" with Impact Wrestling on April 20, 2017. GFW championships have since appeared on Impact Wrestling television. Births Deaths January *9 - Timothy Well (55) (Kidney failure) *15 - Jimmy Snuka (73) (Stomach cancer) *25 - Mary Tyler Moore (80) (Complications from pneumonia) February *11 - Chavo Guerrero, Sr. (68) (Liver cancer) *16 - Nicole Bass (52) (Heart attack) *17 - George Steele (79) (Kidney failure) *18 - Ivan Koloff (74) (Liver cancer) March *7 - Ron Bass (68) *13 - Dennis Stamp (70) April *8 - Fishman (66) *10 - Larry Sharpe (65) *17 - Matthew Anoa'i (47) *28 - Brazo de Oro (66) May *7 - Gran Apache (58) June *23 - Mr. Pogo (66) (Cerebral infarction) July *2 - Smith Hart (68) *6 - Diane Von Hoffman (55) Debuts and Returns April *2 - The Hardy Boyz made a surprise return to WWE at WrestleMania 33 and won the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship. *3 - Kurt Angle made a surprise return to WWE and was announced as the new general manager of RAW. *23 - Amber Nova debuts in Impact Wrestling. Events Pay-Per-View Events January *28 - NXT TakeOver: San Antonio *29 - Royal Rumble February *17 - Elimination Chamber March *5 - Fastlane April *1 - NXT TakeOver: Orlando *2 - WrestleMania 33 *30 - Payback May *20 - NXT TakeOver: Chicago *21 - Backlash June *4 - Extreme Rules *18 - Money in the Bank July *9 - Great Balls of Fire *23 - Battleground August *19 - NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III *20 - SummerSlam September *24 - No Mercy October *8 - Hell in a Cell *22 - TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs November *18 - NXT TakeOver: Houston *19 - Survivor Series December *TBA - Roadblock Retirements February *13 - Rosa Mendes June *Big Van Vader Title changes January *3 - Dean Ambrose defeated The Miz © (w/ Maryse) to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Smackdown *7 - Drew Galloway defeated Moose © to win the TNA Grand Championship *8 - Bobby Lashley defeated Eddie Edwards © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship *8 - Trevor Lee defeated DJ Z © in a Ladder match to win the TNA X Division Championship *9 - Chris Jericho defeated Roman Reigns © to win the WWE United States Championship on RAW *12 - Moose defeated Drew Galloway © to win the TNA Grand Championship *25 - Team Next Level (Devin Driscoll & Tony Gunn) defeated Big Smooth (Big Jon & Justin Smooth) © to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship *25 - Robbie Walker defeated Tyler Matrix ©, Big Zo & Reverend Stuart Miles (w/ Josh Ashcraft) in a Four Way Match to win the OVW Television Championship *28 - The Authors of Pain (Rezar & Akam) (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio *28 - Bobby Roode defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio *29 - Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson defeated Cesaro & Sheamus © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at the Royal Rumble *29 - Neville defeated Rich Swann © by submission to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at the Royal Rumble *29 - John Cena defeated AJ Styles © to win the WWE World Championship at the Royal Rumble February *12 - Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss © to win the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship at the Elimination Chamber *12 - Bray Wyatt defeated John Cena ©, AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, The Miz & Dean Ambrose in an Elimination Chamber match to win the WWE Championship at the Elimination Chamber *13 - Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship on Raw. *21 - Alexa Bliss defeated Becky Lynch to win the vacant WWE Smackdown Women's Championship on Smackdown March *5 - Goldberg defeated Kevin Owens © to win the WWE Universal Championship at Fastlane *21 - The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) defeated American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) © to win the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship on Smackdown April *1 - The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) defeated The Hardys (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) © to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship *1 - The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson ©, Enzo Amore & Big Cass and Cesaro & Sheamus in a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 33 *1 - Randy Orton defeated Bray Wyatt © for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 33 *1 - Brock Lesnar defeated Goldberg © to win the WWE Universal Championship at WrestleMania 33 *1 - Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss ©, Becky Lynch, Natalya, Mickie James & Carmella in a Six-pack challenge to win the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship at WrestleMania 33 *20 - Low Ki defeated Trevor Lee ©, Andrew Everett, Suicide, Sonjay Dutt, and Dezmond Xavier in a 6 Way Match to win the TNA X-Division Championship *21 - Sienna defeated Christina Von Eerie © to win the GFW Women's Championship *22 - Alberto El Patrón defeated Magnus © to win the GFW Global Championship *23 - The Latin American Xchange defeated Veterans of War to win the vacant GFW World Tag Team Championship *30 - Chris Jericho defeated Kevin Owens © to win the WWE United States Championship at Payback *30 - Alexa Bliss defeated Bayley © to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship at Payback May *2 - Kevin Owens defeated Chris Jericho © to win the WWE United States Championship on Smackdown *14 - Kushida defeated Marty Scurll © to win the ROH World Television Championship *20 - Pete Dunne defeated Tyler Bate © to win the WWE United Kingdom Championship at NXT TakeOver: Chicago *21 - Jinder Mahal defeated Randy Orton © to win the WWE Championship at Backlash *30 - Sonjay Dutt defeated Low Ki © to win the TNA X-Division Championship June *4 - The Miz defeated Dean Ambrose © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Extreme Rules *4 - Cesaro & Sheamus defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) © in a Tag team Steel Cage match to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules *23 - Dalton Castle and The Boys defeated Bully Ray and The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) © to win the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship *23 - Cody defeated Christopher Daniels © to win the ROH World Championship July *2 - Sienna (GFW) (w/ KM & Laurel Van Ness) defeated Rosemary (Impact) in a Unification match to win Impact Wrestling Women's Knockouts Championship and GFW Women's Championship at Slammiversary XV *2 - Alberto El Patrón (GFW) defeated Lashley (Impact) in a Unification match to win the Impact Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship and GFW Global Championship at Slammiversary XV *5 - Ethan Carter III defeated Moose © to win the TNA Grand Championship *7 - A.J. Styles defeated Kevin Owens © to win the WWE United States Championship at House show *23 - The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) (w/ Big E) defeated The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) © to win the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship at Battleground *23 - Kevin Owens defeated A.J. Styles © to win the WWE United States Championship at Battleground *25 - A.J. Styles defeated Chris Jericho & Kevin Owens © in a Triple Threat match to win the WWE United States Championship on Smackdown August *14 - Akira Tozawa (w/ Titus O'Neil) defeated Neville © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship on RAW *19 - SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young) (w/ Killian Dain & Nikki Cross) defeated The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) (w/ Paul Ellering) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III *19 - Drew McIntyre defeated Bobby Roode © to win the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III References Category:Wrestling Years